


everything i do is all for you

by beware_of_you



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Oh, a brief mention of garvez, and they're only here for my own self indulgence, anyway, bc it's an engagement story, but it's not crucial to the plot, derek and emily have a moment it's super cute, did i mention this is an engagement story?, emily is very soft for her family, everyone is gay and it's great, god it's so soft, henry and michael love their moms sm, i also hc jj as having a phoenix tattoo that covers her electrical burn scars, it's just there bc they cute, jemily family fluff!!!!, momily!!!, penelope is an angel as usual, rossi is a cryptic old man, she's also very whipped for jj, soft jemily fluff!!!, the title is from a tonight alive song, there's also a lot of characters that don't really matter, there's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: It's as if, for emily, time stands still and everything that has happened throughout the night suddenly makes sense. she no longer feels confused about how strongly she's been reacting to the blonde, how easily smitten she's been acting towards jj all night. penelope's speech, the way she suddenly started to be more conscious of her wording, makes all the sense in the world. even eossi's cryptic message, which left emily stumped for the majority of the night, suddenly becomes crystal clear to her.deep in her eyes, i think i see the future...she wants to ask jj to marry her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	everything i do is all for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is an alternative universe to the story "i love you, will you marry me?" the stories are sort of connected but can be read on their own without missing anything :) leave comments kudos and maybe yell at me about these gays/this story on tumblr @beware-of-you-98

Emily stands back, observing the scene in the backyard with a content look on her face.

The duo closest to her is Penelope and Luke, playfully dancing with each other to the song blaring from the speakers. Luke swoops in and grabs Penelope, giving her a twirl that makes her laugh so genuinely, so brightly, Emily can't help the smile that spreads on her face at the sound.

Next to them are Matt, his wife Kristy, Tara and her girlfriend Sofia, all huddling in a casual conversational bunch, wine glasses in each of their hands. They're all wearing genuine, content smiles as they conversed between themselves, Matt and Kristy's gazes only breaking from the couple across from them to keep an eye on their kids running wildly in the backyard.

Their older boys, Jake and David, dribble a soccer ball between Jack Hotchner and Henry. 

God, Jack has grown so much since the last time Emily had seen him. He's in high school now and is an excellent student and a talented soccer star. He really enjoys playing from what Hotch tells her and, as far as Emily is concerned, that's what really matters.

Hotch himself stands opposite her, leaning against the tall wooden gate of Rossi's backyard with his arm thrown around his fiancé, Ryan's, waist as he watches his son lovingly. Hotch looks good, Emily notes silently in relief, all the hard lines of worry and stress gone from his face, and even if his hair is starting to turn silver, he's looking younger, happier than he ever has. Emily's really glad for him. 

He deserves to be happy.

Sitting just a few feet away is Spencer's partner, Eli, legs crossed in the chair as they watch their boyfriend entertain Hank Morgan, Chloe and Lily Simmons, and Michael with a magic trick. The kids have extremely concentrated looks on their faces when Spencer shows them his empty palms, flipping over his hands before he reaches behind Hank's ear and pulls out a quarter, causing the kids to yell in excitement and demand more.

Seated just off to the left of the group is Derek Morgan with his wife, Savannah. Derek can't seem to help but let out a full belly laugh at the children's reactions. Emily can't hear from here, but from the playful glint in Derek's eyes, the face Spencer makes, and the boys' reactions, Emily can almost guarantee that Derek told Spencer to pull a dollar bill from their ears next. It was something a little more challenging for the doctor to do—Spencer didn't usually like to do it because he couldn't do the sleight of hand trick as easily with bills.

Emily knows Spencer will do it anyway because the kids like the trick.

Emily's gaze finally lands on JJ, and the grin on her face only grows. Her girlfriend has paused just beside Luke and Penelope as she talks with them, a glass of wine in each hand. JJ's smile is bright, her eyes filled with so much joy that Emily can practically see it radiating off of her from where she stands. God, she looks so beautiful in a simple red dress that flows just past her knees, hair slightly curled and framing her face, the light somehow accentuating her blue eyes even more. 

Emily loves JJ so much, she thinks contentedly to herself. 

She really does. 

She finds herself awestruck every single day that they have finally gotten to this point in their lives where they can acknowledge their feelings for each other freely and in much more conventional ways. There was no more pining, no more settling, no more secrets. 

Emily was JJ's and she was her's. It was simple, but perfect.

The boys had taken to Emily as another parental figure as easily as she had slipped into the role. Her heart still soars when she recalls the adoption papers she had been gifted by the twelve year old and the four year old on the morning of her 50th birthday. She doesn't think she's ever signed legal documents so quickly in her life before that moment, and she doesn't regret a single thing.

(And, okay, sue her, but there's something so entirely precious about Michael getting excited about having two moms and a dad.)

God, she loves them all so, so much.

How Emily got so lucky, she really has no idea. But she knows she'll never trade it for anything in the world.

Emily blinks in surprise, tensing only slightly when she feels someone come up beside her. She immediately relaxes when she sees it's just Rossi. She turns to the eldest profiler, her smitten grin falling easily into a polite smile as a greeting. He returns the gesture as an easy, comfortable silence settling between them as they watch everyone in the backyard.

"It's nice to have everyone together like this again," Rossi speaks up conversationally. 

Emily looks at the man beside her, humming in agreement. "It is," she agrees quietly. "Thank you for doing this."

Rossi takes a sip from the short, thick glass he's carrying in his hand, the amber colored liquid reflecting the flames from the lit tiki torches skewed around the yard. The graying man shrugs as he looks around his yard. "We have a hard job. It's important that we take the time to forget the horrors we have to deal with every day."

He brings up his glass once more, gesturing at everyone with a fond look on his face. "We deserve time to enjoy life and make good memories together."

"We do," Emily agrees again, eyes breaking from Rossi towards JJ when she hears the blonde's familiar laugh, unable to stop her own smile from growing at the sound. Even years later, her breath still catches in her throat when she looks at her girlfriend just like it did the first time. Her mind becomes absolute mush, her body full with so much love for this woman, it's overwhelming in the best way possible.

From the corner of her eye, she spots Rossi sporting his signature smirk—the smirk that says he's got everything figured out. It brings her back to reality, furrowing her brow in confusion as she turns to him.

"What?"

"I know that look," Rossi says softly, eyes shining knowingly.

She blinks slowly. "What look?" Her frown deepens, stumped.

Rossi looks completely amused as he lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head. "You don't need me pushing you, Emily." He sits up right, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do me a favor, though?"

Stupefied in silence, all Emily can do is give a slight nod.

"When you know the right time, don't hesitate."

She opens her mouth to ask him to elaborate, to stop talking in riddles because she's not sure what exactly Rossi means, but her thoughts are jumbled and the right questions never form on her tongue. She closes her mouth and swallows audibly, mutely giving the eldest profiler another nod.

"You'll figure it out on your own in due time, bella," he assures, gently giving her shoulder a parting squeeze before moving over to converse with Hotch and Ryan.

Emily stares after him, a confused frown plastered on her face. She shakes her head and puffs out an amused breath—she doubts she'll ever solve the enigma that is David Rossi, much less understand the man when he starts getting vague and mysterious like this.

Crazy old man.

"What was that about?"

Honestly, if she wasn't so deeply in love, so absolutely and completely infatuated with her girlfriend, she might have cared enough to be embarrassed with her reaction when she spots JJ. Emily's face lights up immediately at the sound of her voice, her smile widens so much her cheeks hurt, and her heart, even all these years later, still skips a beat when she hears the blonde's voice.

"Hi," Emily sighs happily as she beams down at JJ, reaching out and gently placing a hand on the blonde's hip. The older woman knows she probably looks like the world's biggest love-struck idiot right now, but sue her, god dammit.

She carefully takes one of the wine glasses, balancing the thin neck between her ring and middle finger. She holds it away from her body as she leans down and thanks JJ with a soft, light kiss. She pauses, leaning back down again and pressing their lips together more firmly, her thumb gently stroking over the soft material of the dress. JJ sighs contentedly on her lips, free hand trailing slowly up Emily's arm and gently caressing her elbow.

The kiss is broken mutually by both of them giggling like a pair of smitten teenagers, Emily beaming down at JJ as her hand comes to rest just at the blonde's hip.

"What was that for?" JJ pries teasingly, dull nails lightly scratching at the exposed pale skin beneath her fingertips. "Not that I ever would complain, of course."

Emily's thumb draws small, soothing circles against her girlfriend's side, staring down at her adoringly. "I really love you," she whispers, cheeks warming at the easy, soft smile that comes to her lips as she says those four words. "I really do."

JJ's fingers come up to tangle lightly at the hair at the base of Emily's skull as she pulls her down for one more light kiss. The brunette feels like she's on cloud nine, caught up only with JJ: the feel of her lips, the soft, airy sigh of her breath, her touch, her. In that moment, it feels as if nothing else exists around them. 

The blonde's thumb swipes lovingly across the other woman's cheek when she pulls away, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle her grin. "I love you," she murmurs back just as genuinely.

Emily hides her face in her girlfriend's hair, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. Her eyes close as she presses a kiss to the other woman's head, pleased with the small hum of approval JJ lets out at the action. She slowly pulls her head away to finally sip at the tart wine in her glass, her attention drawn to the sounds of the children's shrieking laughter.

They silently observe the blonde's—their, Emily corrects herself silently— boys, both agents truly relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

The older boys seem to have been lured in by Spencer's magic tricks now that there were bills involved, huddling themselves around that corner of the yard. Henry sits beside his younger brother and Hank, soccer ball tucked beneath the twelve year old's arm arm. He skeptically observes his "Uncle Spence" make a $20 seemingly appear out of midair, (Emily can only assume it's because Spencer had shown Henry how he performed the trick in the past), but acts just as mind blown as the younger kids for their sake. 

Emily gently sways with JJ along to the music coming from the speakers, softly humming along in the blonde's ear. The blonde's free arm comes to loop up around the side of the older woman's neck, holding herself in place and keeping up with the tempo of the music. 

"Even when I'm the little spoon, I'm somehow still leading, huh, Agent Prentiss?" JJ teases, causing them both to laugh quietly.

"You're by far the better dancer," Emily points out just as quietly, carefully twirling her girlfriend so that they're both face to face. JJ takes a moment to set down their wine glasses on a nearby table before looping the fingers of her right hand with Emily's left. The blonde rests her other hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, tapping it to remind her what foot to start on. 

Emily chuckles in amusement. The upbeat and fast paced pop punk song that's blaring from the speakers is a far cry from a song that's usually played slow dances, but really who is she to deny JJ this simple request? 

"All those years in ballroom dance classes the Ambassador made me endure barely matter when I have a teacher like you."

JJ throws her head back with a light laugh, eyes sparkling bright as she twirls with her girlfriend around the small space they've given themselves to dance in. 

"I doubt any of your instructors ever used Yellowcard for waltzing music."

Emily grins. "I know. That's why they pale in comparison to you."

Her breath hitches as JJ's expression softens, at the soft pink hue coloring her cheeks. The blonde opens her mouth to respond when their attention is drawn over to the opposite side of the yard when Michael calls out, "Emmy! Come here!"

JJ pulls back from her girlfriend with a soft grin, glancing over in their youngest son's direction. She squeezes Emily's forearms gently, eyes shining brightly as she turns to look up at the brunette. "Duty calls," she murmurs warmly.

"And am I ever glad to hear it," Emily swears, stupid grin on her face at the mention of the nickname Michael has for her. She swoops down to peck the blonde's lips softly, giving her fingers a parting squeeze. "Save me another dance?"

"Only if you promise to sing to me," JJ adds with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"For you? Always," the older woman responds sincerely, giving her girlfriend one more departing smile before she makes her way over to Spencer, Eli and the kids. She lightly tickles Michael's back as she kneels down beside him. Her heart melts when he quietly giggles and greets her with, "Hi, Emmy!" His little feet kick out as he turns towards her. "Uncle Spence said he needs you for a trick! He wants you to pick out the card David picked out!"

"Oh yeah?" she asks with a soft smile, turning to look at the young doctor with a raised brow. Spencer just tips his head to the side, giving her an innocent smile and shrug.

"How are you gonna do that though, Emmy?" Michael continues seemingly all in one breath. His face scrunches up in confusion. "You were all the way over there by mommy!"

Emily leans in, smiling to herself when all the kids gather around her as if she's sharing the biggest secret in the world with them. She's even amused to see the older boys, who all look heavily skeptical about the legitimacy of the magic trick, looking interested in her reply. Slowly, the brunette raises her hands until they're up near her face and wiggles her fingers. 

"Magic," she replies softly, gently poking Michael's nose with her pointer fingers. His giggle only makes her smile grow wider.

"That's so cool," Michael whispers in awe, his expression eager and excited. The younger kids have the same look on their faces while the older boys seem more doubtful than before. 

"I think you can find it, Emmy!" Michael encourages. "You're a really good detective!"

Emily bites her inner cheek to keep from laughing at Michael's outburst, giving him a gentle squeeze around his waist. "Thanks, buddy. I'll try my best though. Pass me the deck, Spence," she instructs, lightly waving towards the deck of cards on the table beneath Spencer's palm. She shuffles through them for added flair, pulling herself up on a free space on the table's bench. "What do you think, Henry?"

Henry watches the cards move in Emily's hands, quickly looking over to JJ and back again. "I don't know," he finally admits. "You were just over there with mom..."

Emily just smiles up at him, giving him a shrug before sorting through the deck between her palms. It's been a while since Spencer's had her help him with this particular trick—probably a few years, if she can recall, but she knows exactly what to do. 

Her thumb brushes through the cards slowly, deliberately sorting each one. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Spencer cross his right leg over his left. 

Diamonds, she mentally recalls the code from years ago when Spencer had begin practicing this card trick with her: a simple series of gestures that signals what card Emily has to find. The movements Spencer makes are so subtle, they easily go unnoticed by the children.

The young doctor leans forward on his right palm, quickly tapping his index finger to his lips twice. From an outside perspective, Spencer looks completely entranced by Emily's attempt. But she knows better.

King.

Her thumb moves slower as she moves through the remaining cards, shuffling between the King of Spades, the Jack of Clubs and the Ace of Spades. At the last minute, she shuffles back through the deck and slowly takes out the King of Diamonds. For show, she hesitates slightly before playfully handing the card to David. "Was this your card?"

The children's reactions are instantaneous and explosive, the Simmons kids and little Hank all yelling out in excited disbelief, jumping in place. Jake picks up David's card and holds it up in his brother's face, absolutely mind-blown. Michael grabs Emily's wrist eagerly, shouting along with the others while Henry stares at the card, mouth agape.

(If Spencer or Eli see Emily start to tear up a little when Michael starts cheering, "I knew you could do it, Emmy! I just knew it!", they don't comment on it.)

The Simmons kids break off from the table, running around the yard at the extra boost of adrenaline from the excitement, the card trick forgotten. Hank squirms down and immediately follows, eager to join in the fun. Michael finally joins in when Hank and Lily call him over, his laughter mingling with the other children's.

"Can you guys teach me how to do that some day?" Henry asks Spencer and Emily hopefully, looking between the two of them.

Spencer smiles fondly at his godson. "How about next time Eli and I come to your house? There's too many people here that want in on the secret." He holds up his hand to block Derek's vision, then not-so-subtly points over to him and mouths the older man's name to Henry.

Derek rolls his eyes and jokingly scoffs at Spencer's good natured teasing. Henry bites his lip to hold back a giggle at their ridiculous antics.

"We'll teach you the system," Emily promises Henry, smiling warmly at her son. 

The twelve-year-old pumps his fist in the air excitedly, throwing his arms briefly around the brunette. "Thank you, Emmy and Uncle Spence!" he loudly whispers, grin wide. He lets Emily hug him back quickly before he runs off to join the other kids in their tag game.

Derek watches them with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "Well that's one way to wear them out. Way to go, kid," he adds, playfully ruffling Spencer's hair. "How do you two manage to do that anyway? It's been years and I still don't get how you two pull it off every time!"

Spencer ducks out of his reach and moves closer to his partner, making a face at the older man's teasing. "Top secret," the young doctor insists, scooping the cards back up in a neat pile.

Emily laughs softly to herself as Derek and Spencer start to bicker amongst themselves, Savannah and Eli merely spectating the scene with amused smiles of their own.

The brunette glances over at the kids to check on them, stifling her laughter as little Michael bolts after Henry, the four-year-old easily keeping pace with his older brother. The boys dart around the adults lingering in the yard, their heads turning to briefly smile at the children before going back to their respective conversations.

Henry and Michael run past JJ, who's talking with Tara and Sophia. The blonde profiler scoops up the rambunctious four year old with a grin. Michael squeals can be heard from the other side of the yard, giggling as his mother presses kisses against his cheek. Henry skids to a stop, perking up when Luke calls his name. He jogs over to talk with the man, Emily's gaze following for a moment before her attention is drawn back to Michael and JJ.

Michael begins to gesture with his hands and talk to JJ (about what, Emily can't tell— she can't hear from this distance). The blonde listens intently, reacting just as excitedly as Michael must sound, her mouth dropping in disbelief and hands gesturing around just as wildly. Michael then points over to Emily, his excitement levels picking up. JJ has to stifle back an amused chuckle, looking over at her girlfriend and smiling wide.

Emily easily returns the gesture, heart fluttering in her chest even after JJ turns back to engage once more with Michael. 

The older woman shakes her head once in amazement, filled again with the same feeling of disbelief that this is really her life now. She's lucky enough to call that gorgeous woman less than a hundred feet away her girlfriend. And she's even more lucky to call the boys, both of which she's known nearly their entire lives, her sons. 

It's an incredible feeling.

Emily finally tears her glance from her family to look around the yard once more. She startles when she sees Penelope standing a few feet away, practically vibrating in place out of excitement. Her eyes are shining bright, her expression all knowing. 

Emily would be lying if she said that the younger woman's sudden appearance and the look on her face didn't make her feel at all nervous. It was almost too reminiscent of her earlier, bizarre encounter with Rossi.

"Well don't look too excited to see me now," Penelope chirps with a teasing grin.

"I'm not about to get a talking to, am I?" Emily asks skeptically, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "As far as I know, I haven't done anything to get myself into trouble as of late."

The technical analyst clicks her tongue as she sits down next to the brunette. "Believe me, pussycat, if you did, I would know. And I'd never let you hear the end of it." Her elbow gently nudges the older woman's side, giving her a softer, more reassuring smile. 

It makes Emily relax easily. Besides JJ, Garcia is probably the one person the unit chief trusts most in this world. If Penelope gives her a reason to believe nothing is of concern, then she has no reason to worry.

Emily shakes her head slightly, chalking her reaction up as simply paranoia caused by Rossi.

"How are things with Luke?" she asks the younger woman lightly, turning to face her with an eyebrow raised. 

Out of everything that's happened over the years, the one thing Emily (and quite possibly everyone else) found the most amusing was Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez's relationship. It was obvious from day one Garcia had a thing for the profiler, though she never wanted to admit it. In fact, her attitude towards Luke was always laced with distain and feigned annoyance that was so convincing at times, Emily herself almost believed it.

Luke, never the one to be deterred, ignored the technical analyst's passive aggressiveness and took it in stride, often playfully bickering right back at Garcia with quips of his own. It was endlessly amusing to him, especially when his efforts were met with the exasperated response of, "Newbie!"

After years of painful, obvious flirting, Luke had finally asked out Garcia in early March of this year. And, from the scene Emily observed earlier, the two were happy together, effortlessly navigating through the relationship as easily as the unit chief and JJ were.

The bright blush that comes across Penelope's cheeks at the mention of Luke makes Emily grin. "Who? Newbie?" Penelope asks with attempted offense, as if the very nature of the unit chief's question was ludicrous. The younger woman's scowl keeps falling, as if she's fighting to keep up her charade. The technical analyst turns her head towards Luke and Henry, eyes softening at the scene of the two running around.

"Okay, so he's not horrible," Penelope admits, finally dropping her act and smiling to herself. 

"I'm happy for you both," Emily replies honestly, laying her hand supportively on the younger woman's arm. "You deserve this."

Penelope's eyes shine with unshed tears, deeply touched by the unit chief's genuine words. "Thanks, E," she says emotionally, dabbing her eyes with the backs of her fingers before she freezes with a harsh sniff. Her head snaps back up towards Emily, scowling up at her accusingly. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't you change the subject on me!"

Emily lifts her palms up in the air defensively, bewildered by the sudden change in Penelope's behavior. "So... I am in trouble?"

"No!" the tech analyst is quick to reassure. Her expression softens once more, voice a little bit lower when she reiterates, "No, it's not that at all!" 

Emily sits in confused silence and waits patiently for Penelope to continue.

"We've known each other for well over thirteen years," Penelope starts after a brief pause, only continuing when the unit chief nod confirms the timeline. "In all that time, I've never seen you as happy as you have been with JJ and the boys."

Emily's heart clenches pleasantly at the younger woman's words, glancing over at her family with a softened gaze. "I am happy," she confirms quietly. "I never thought I would ever be lucky enough to have something like this, let alone..."

She squeezes her hands and wrings them together, focusing on the action so she doesn't burst into tears. Her throat constricts and her eyes burn with unshed tears, but she's far from upset or sad. She feels so much for the younger blonde and the boys, so much so that she really can't put those feelings into words. Nothing feels sufficient enough to encompass her emotions when it comes to her family. She rubs her eyes quickly with the palms of her hands, fighting to keep her voice steady. "I don't know what I'd do without them. I love them so much, Pen, I really do."

Penelope reaches out and grabs Emily's wrist, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Those boys admire and adore you so much," she swears. "They talk about you as much as they do about Jayje and Will. It's not hard to see how much they love you and how much you mean to them."

Her voice drops an octave when she continues. "JJ looks at you as if you hang the stars in the sky for her. I've never seen someone more in love with another person as she is with you. You're her person. Just as much as she is your person."

If her tone wasn't so genuine and sincere, Emily might have joked that Penelope was bragging. It was the technical analyst, after all, that had pushed the two women to finally get together after years and years of mutual pining, deep, longing glances and late night conversations about the would haves and could have beens. 

Emily never wanted to be a rebound or pray on JJ's vulnerability right after she and Will mutually agreed to separate. JJ had danced around the fact that the big reason she had divorced her partner of the better part of over eight years was because she had been trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Emily. She hadn't wanted to hurt Emily or Will by diving right into another relationship straight away. 

Their dynamic for a solid year after JJ's divorce was very push and pull until Penelope coaxed them both into talking about their feelings for one another and what it meant for them moving forward. It was the convincing both agents needed to finally make the final push to enter a steady relationship with each other. After five years of officially becoming a couple, Emily can say with certainty that she doesn't regret a single thing about how everything worked out. (And she has no doubt in her mind that JJ wouldn't say the same thing.)

Penelope's words come from a place of deep sincerity and truth. It's like an affirmation to Emily that she's had always done the right thing, and continues to do what's right, for JJ and the boys.

Emily swallows audibly, bringing up her hands to wipe at the tears threatening to spill over at the overwhelming amount of happiness she feels. "Thank you, Pen. It really does mean more than you know," she finally replies thickly.

Penelope wraps the older woman into a firm side hug, rubbing her arm reassuringly. "You really do deserve this, Em, and I'm really happy for all of you." She lifts her glass slightly into the air as a proposition. "To our amazing partners?"

Emily giggles through a sniffle, looking back at the table for something to toast with—she left her own glass of wine with JJ. She grabs at the deck Spencer had used for his magic trick and uses that in lieu of a drinking vessel of her own. "To our partners," she repeats softly, feeling only slightly childish when she clinks the deck of cards softly against Penelope's wine glass.

Emily sets the cards back down on the table, tilting her head in confusion when Penelope doesn't lift the glass of wine or move it out of the way. The younger woman is still holding onto it, her expression hard to read. But, after years and years of knowing Penelope Garcia, Emily can pick up on subtle gestures: the way the corner of her lip twitches, subtly biting her inner cheek, the fingers of her free hand drum steadily on the table. The technical analyst is holding something back, or at least has more to say.

"You okay?" Emily asks her friend, frowning slightly.

Penelope just smiles. "Nothing. I just wanted to say that you and JJ were meant for each other. That's all."

Emily's eyes narrow suspiciously. Penelope's tone is higher pitched and her words carefully chosen. She has that exact same look in her eyes Rossi did when he spoke to Emily earlier on in the evening. But, while Rossi gave only vague statement that still haven't clicked in the brunette's mind, Penelope is trying to approach the conversation more delicately without giving too much away.

Emily opens her mouth to pry further, to ask what exactly Penelope and Rossi are up to because their behavior is way too similar to be any sort of coincidence. The oldest man on the team would never budge, no matter what Emily would attempt to do. However, she knew with enough persuading, prying and even bribing, Penelope would absolutely crack.

"Emmy! Emmy!" Michael cries out, running towards the two women at full force. He skids to a stop a foot away from them, bouncing on his toes as he reaches over and grabs at the brunette's wrist. "Emmy! Listen! Listen! It's our song!" he exclaims, tugging on Emily persistently.

Emily's mouth breaks out in a wide grin at the young boy's contagious, hyperactive energy, all thoughts of Penelope and Rossi evaporating from her mind in an instant. "Oh yeah?" she responds just as enthused in attempts to match even a fraction of Michael's energy. She tilts her head towards the speakers, focusing on the sounds emanating from the machines. She out a delighted laugh as the first chords of Walk the Moon's song “Shut Up and Dance” rings out distinctly amongst the other noises in the backyard.

"It's mine, and Emmy's, and Mommy's, and Henry's favorite song, Auntie 'Nelope!" Michael explains proudly, briefly turning his attention to the blonde next to Emily.

"Sure is, mini gumdrop!" Penelope confirms just as brightly, giving him a wide smile.

"Come on Emmy! Come dance with us!" Michael insists, pulling more insistently on the brunette's arm.

"Yeah, Emmy," the tech analyst adds playfully, nudging Emily's side with her elbow.

"Okay, okay," Emily surrenders with a chuckle, raising her palms up in the air peacefully. She scoops up Michael as she stands, giving the four year old a loud kiss on his cheek. She grins at his shriek of laughter in response, making her way over to Henry and JJ. 

"Room for two more?" Emily calls out as she and Michael draw near the blondes. 

"Yeah!" Henry calls back, bobbing his head along to the music. He flushes in embarrassment when JJ lightly bumps him with her hip. His blush darkens and a shy smile comes to his face as he looks up at the blonde. He bobs his head a little more, untucking his hands from his pockets.

Michael squirms free of Emily's arms when they finally reach JJ and Henry, jumping up and dancing with a giggle. The blonde agent reaches down and runs her hand through Michael's hair, her expression just as joyous as his. Henry's resolve cracks at his little brother's contagious energy, his own awkwardness forgotten as he shuffles his feet and mouths enthusiastically along to the song's lyrics.

JJ lightly ruffles both boys' hair before she finally grabs Emily's wrists, pulling her closer with a loving smile. "For you? Always," she murmurs, leaning up and pressing a light kiss on the brunette's nose.

Hearing JJ parrot the same words that she had spoken earlier, the statement sounding just as genuine as it had coming from her own mouth has Emily nearly melt into a puddle. A lovestruck grin breaks out on the older woman's face face, heart thumping wildly in her chest as she places her hands on the blonde's waist. 

Emily can hear the boys just beside them, both having the time of their lives dancing along with them. It doesn't matter to her who's watching, or how off beat and weird their dance moves may be. All that matters to Emily in this moment is how perfect everything is, how happy she feels just being in the presence of her girlfriend and their children. She leans her forehead down against JJ's, eyes closing briefly at the complete and utter bliss coursing through her veins. 

Emily can feel JJ's breath against her lips, hear the light sound of her voice as she quietly sings along to the song. She opens her eyes again when she feels the younger woman's finger gently caress her cheek. 

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me," JJ hums lowly, smile bright and warm when Emily's eyes meet hers. The brunette's cheeks burn pleasantly, turning her head to press a kiss into the other woman's palm. She smiles sheepishly back at her girlfriend before spinning her in a small circle. Her heart absolutely soars at the genuine burst of joyous laughter that escapes JJ's lips. The brunette lets out a laugh of her own, unable to contain herself.

She starts when Michael lets out a small yell, throwing himself up into her arms. Emily catches him before he starts to fall, tickling at his sides. The four year old squeals, throwing his arms around the brunette to secure his place. "She said, "Ooo-Oo-Oo! Hush up and dance with me!" he shouts along to the song (replacing the phrase “shut up” with something he deems more appropriate to him), beaming when Emily presses a kiss on his cheek.

"I'd be honored to!" Emily exclaims, part in response to his offer even if it was just lyrics to the song. She lets him grab a hold of her finger, shaking it slowly as she sways them both to the beat of the song. She smiles fondly at the young boy, pressing a kiss to the top of his head when he briefly muffles his giggle in her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she spots JJ and Henry dancing with each other, both grinning as they make up their own little dance. 

The four closely move together in a small group as the song morphs to the synth solo without a care in the world. Emily swears that, in that moment, all that ever truly matters in the world are the three people beside her. Nothing can compare with standing here in Rossi's backyard with Michael in her arms, JJ and Henry less than two feet away, all as happy and content as she is. 

It makes Emily want to thank whatever divine being may or may not exist for leading her to this moment in her life, for gifting her three amazing people she cares deeply about. It makes everything she's gone through over the past fifty years of her life worth it. And she knows she would do it over and over again if it means she still gets to be blessed with her family.

The brunette turns her head towards JJ and Henry, smiling lovingly over at the two. The blonde wraps an arm around Henry's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. She meets Emily's gaze tenderly, mirroring the same expression on the unit chief's face.

It's as if, for Emily, time stands still and everything that has happened throughout the night suddenly makes sense. She no longer feels confused about how strongly she's been reacting to the blonde, how easily smitten she's been acting towards JJ all night. Penelope's speech, the way she suddenly started to be more conscious of her wording, makes all the sense in the world. Even Rossi's cryptic message, which left Emily stumped for the majority of the night, suddenly becomes crystal clear to her.

_ Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future... _

She wants to ask JJ to marry her.

The realization hits Emily so suddenly, so forcefully and yet comes so confidently that she swears she's never been more sure of a thought like this in her entire life. She wants nothing more than to be a permanent figure in Henry and Michael's lives. She wants to spend the rest of her existence right by JJ's side, growing old with her, watching their boys grow up and raise kids of their own.

Emily presses her lips to the side of Michael's head, holding herself back from blurting out the question right then and there. Both she and the four year old jump when the next song starts playing abruptly. The brunette nearly lets out a laugh when she realizes what the song is.

Of course Penelope would have The Cupid Shuffle on her backyard party playlist.

Michael squirms from her arms and runs over to join Luke and Penelope, who have already gotten in a line to start dancing. Henry joins quickly after, slotting himself beside his godmother and Spencer, who only got coaxed into participating by Eli. Everyone seems to be joining in the dance, forming small groups of lines and doing as the song instructs.

Emily can't help but chuckle in amusement at the display.

"What do you say? Care for one more dance?" JJ asks Emily, holding her hand out for the brunette.

Emily takes it and loops their fingers together with a soft grin. "I'd be honored."

The night goes on, though somehow, things feel different. Emily feels lighter with JJ in her arms, heart seeming to thump wildly against her ribcage at each caress the blonde places against her skin, at every small kiss they exchange. The sounds of Henry and Michael's joy, which had always been some of Emily's favorite noises in the world, are just as melodious as the music playing through the speakers. 

Several times throughout evening, Emily catches knowing glances from Hotch, Matt and Tara (the latter slightly raising her glass of wine in the air and giving a silent toast in Emily's direction when JJ's not looking). Spencer and Emily's gaze meet across the yard, the young genius giving the older woman a warm smile and an appreciative nod. Luke briefly rests his hand on her shoulder when he walks by the couple, the gesture inconspicuous yet deeply meaningful.

Emily even catches Rossi and Penelope talking amongst themselves in the corner of the yard. The unit chief has JJ in her arms, the blonde's head buried against her neck. Her eyes are closed as she silently enjoys the feeling of her girlfriend's arms.

Rossi lifts his hand and gestures to the couple, knowing without even having to communicate it out loud that Emily has figured things out. Penelope clasps her hands together, doing little to hide the pure excitement and happiness on her face.

Emily just hides her pink cheeks and small smile by pressing her lips to the top of JJ's head, curling her hand soothingly through long blonde locks. Her blush only darkens when she feels soft lips press a kiss to her jugular before pulling back.

Michael comes over and lays his body against Emily's leg, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. Merely ten feet away, Henry sits at the table, glasses askew and clearly out of it. It's clear by their behavior that both boys have worn themselves out from running around and dancing for hours on end.

JJ strokes through Michael's hair briefly before removing herself from Emily's arms with a stretch. "Okay," she murmurs, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's jaw. "I think we'd better get them both home before they crash. Can you grab Michael? I'm going to try and convince Henry to stay awake long enough to walk to the car," she adds.

Emily nods once, fingers soothingly moving through Michael's hair. "Of course," she agrees quietly. She smiles warmly as JJ gently squeezes her forearms as a silent "thank you" before the blonde makes her way over to Henry. 

"Come here,  _ paserotto _ ," Emily whispers to Michael, bending down and scooping him up with no effort. He wraps his arms around her neck and hooks his legs around her, pressing his face against her neck. He yawns again and closes his eyes, becoming a little more heavy as he starts to drift to sleep. Emily just shifts her hold on him slightly so he's more comfortable, kissing his forehead before watching JJ and Henry say goodbye to Tara and Sophia.

Derek comes up next to Emily, holding Hank in his arms. It's clear that Hank is fighting sleep but losing that battle, his eyes closing more each time he tries to force them open. Both stand silently, but comfortably beside each other as they hold their sons in their arms and watch their significant others say goodbye to the rest of the team. 

"Der?" Emily suddenly asks quietly, her eyes glued on the two blondes moving on to Spencer and Eli. She feels like she needs to seek some form of verbal validation, someone to reassure her that her feelings aren't just spur of the moment. Derek has always been easiest for her to open up with. She knows that, maybe out of everyone, he would be able to reaffirm these strong feelings she has. "How did you know?"

"Know what, Em?" Derek responds just as softly.

Emily swallows audibly, voice vulnerable and barely above a whisper. "How did you know... when it was the right time to ask Savannah to marry you?"

Derek looks over at the brunette, her face a conflicting mix of fear, determination and love as she stares over at JJ. The man smiles knowingly over at his friend. "There's some things you just... know," he explains softly. "I can't tell you how to know, or if there's a right or a wrong time because only you'll know when that moment is right. And, trust me, Emily, when you know, you'll know."

Emily bites down on her lower lip. It's a few moments before she speaks again. "What if... what if she says no?"

Derek offers his support by placing a hand reassuringly on the brunette's shoulder. "She won't," he swears simply, giving her shoulder a parting squeeze. "You have a good night, Emily."

Emily gives him a slight smile as he walks away, turning her gaze back on JJ. She exhales softly, breath puffing out against Michael. "I think this feels right," she murmurs to the sleeping child, slightly reassured by the conversation with Derek before making goodbye rounds of her own.

The car ride home is comfortable, the soft snores from Michael filling the otherwise silent car. Henry lays with his head resting against the window, his glasses up in the center console cupholder. Emily's free hand is on the gear shift, JJ's hand resting just on top of her girlfriend's. The older woman's heart skips a beat when the blonde laces their fingers together, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. 

Emily blinks hard to keep herself from bursting at the seams with the amount of love she feels in that very moment.

She parks the SUV in the driveway, Henry exiting the vehicle almost immediately and heading towards the door once he gets the keys from Emily. JJ gets out and grabs Michael, pressing a kiss to his head as she walks in the house. 

The brunette comes in last, shutting the door behind them all and locking it behind them. She disables the alarm and switches on the outside security cameras before sliding her shoes off next to everyone else's by the door. She heads right for the stairs, looping her arm around Henry, who waited for her to come in. 

"You going to bed already?" Emily asks him softly, pressing a kiss to his head as they walk up the staircase.

"Mhm," Henry mumbles. " 'm sleepy."

Emily hums in agreement. "I think your mom and I are gonna head to bed here too," she replies just as softly, stopping just outside the twelve year old's door. "You go ahead and get some rest, Hen."

"M'kay," Henry yawns, pressing against Emily's side in the best hug he can give in his tired state. "Night, momly."

Emily presses another kiss to his head, eyes watering at the nickname. "Good night,  _ piccolo _ ," she whispers back, voice catching at the end of her statement. "I love you."

"Love you too," Henry replies earnestly, opening his door and trudging to his bed.

Emily passes JJ on her way to Michael's room, placing her hand lovingly at the blonde's side in passing. The smile JJ gives her in response renders the brunette near breathless, her breath hitching slightly. She composes herself just before giving Michael a goodnight kiss, pressing a kiss to the sleeping toddler's forehead and murmuring an "I love you" into his skin.

She stands up slowly from Michael’s bedside, moving backwards towards the door.

“Are you gonna ask mommy to marry you?” Michael asks sleepily, turning in his bed to face the brunette.

Emily freezes in place, mouth dropping slightly in surprise. Her heart skips a beat, feeling much like she got caught doing something she shouldn’t have been doing. She bites down on her lower lip, releasing a small, shaky exhale. “I think I am,” she replies quietly. 

There’s a small beat of silence.

“Is that okay?” Emily asks, slightly nervous for the toddler’s response.

Michael’s head shifts against the pillow as he nods, yawning loudly. He snuggles back into his blankets. “Yeah. I think mommy will say yes.”

Emily’s breath hitches at the sincerity in the young boy’s tone, smiling softly to herself. She reaches down and runs her fingers lovingly through Michael’s hair, staying quiet until the movements lull the boy back to sleep.

She quietly exits and shuts the door behind her before meeting with her girlfriend in front of Henry’s room. She grabs JJ's hand, guiding her towards their bedroom.

They quietly go through their nightly routine, removing their makeup and letting their hair down. They both silently decide to skip on a shower for now— they're both way too tired to accomplish the simple task. 

They quietly undress each other, unhurried and in no rush unlike any other time they have taken off each other's clothes. This moment is extremely intimate and soft, both women comfortable to be this vulnerable and open with each other.

Emily slowly unzips JJ's dress, letting the fabric fall off the blonde's shoulder. She traces the bumps of her girlfriend's spine as the dress pools at their feet. Her fingertips glide over JJ's ribcage, slowly tracing over the tattoo that begins just at the bottom of her ribs. 

It's a phoenix poised in mid flight, body slim and elegant, wings curling up and around the blonde's ribs and coming around on her stomach. The bird's long, flowing tail feathers spread out and curl back in, right over the electrical burn scar JJ had gotten all those years ago at the hands of Tivon Askari. The deep oranges, reds and golds in the tail feathers camouflage the scar without the coverup looking obvious. It's so uniquely feminine, so uniquely perfect for the blonde and fits her so well.

On Emily's chest, poised much in the same position as JJ's tattoo, is a raven. The darkest part of the bird's body hides the shamrock brand that Ian Doyle had maimed her with long ago. The bird is shaded with deep, rich purples and navy blues, suiting Emily's own personality so well.

It's another connection the two women have with each other, something that's so uniquely their own and that bonds them even more to each other forever. It's something that only makes the lingering feeling deep within Emily grow stronger.

They lay together stark naked in their bed, JJ taking Emily comfortably in her arms. The brunette closes her eyes, fingers tracing each and every feather that's inked forever in her girlfriend's skin. She focuses on the feeling of JJ, trying to work up the courage to blurt out the question that's been on her mind all night.

"We all needed that tonight," JJ murmurs softly against Emily's skin. "To get together and have fun with each other."

Emily hums in agreement, pressing a kiss on the blonde's collarbone. "I'm glad we went," she murmurs.

"You okay?" JJ asks. "You've been acting different all night."

"How so?" Emily lifts her head from the blonde's chest, staring down at her with a soft smile.

The younger woman can't help but to smile back, reaching out and tapping the brunette's nose. "You kept looking at me like that," she teases lightly.

"Like what?" Emily tries to play innocent, eyes full of nothing but pure and utter adoration for the woman underneath her.

JJ playfully makes a face, grinning as she curls her hand in Emily's hair. "Like that. Like you're doing right now." Her fingers lightly scrap the brunette's skull. 

"Maybe I'm just so deeply and irrevocably in love with you, Jennifer Jareau," Emily replies thickly, propping herself up by placing her palm on the left side of the bed near her girlfriend's head. 

"Yeah?" JJ whispers, lifting her head up so that their lips just barely brush together.

"Yeah," Emily responds, pressing their lips together briefly. "I love you."

Instead of a verbal response, JJ brings Emily's head down and presses their lips together in a passionate kiss. The brunette gasps softly into the blonde's mouth, trying to convey everything she feels when she kisses her girlfriend back. Their legs tangle together and their lips move together softly, the tenderness of it all making Emily's head spin.

"Marry me," Enily whispers between kisses, pressing herself against JJ in a moment of complete and raw vulnerability. Her eyes burn with unshed tears as she gasps against JJ's lips. "Marry me."

JJ pulls away slowly, her hands coming up to caress Emily's cheeks soothingly. Her own eyes are full of surprised tears, her expression full of nothing but pure love and adoration for the brunette.

Emily presses soft, frenzied kisses into JJ's palm. "I never in a million years would have thought my life would be like this," she admits quietly. "I never thought I would ever have someone I would love as much, as deeply as I love you. I never thought I would become a mother, or have children I would love as much as I love the boys. And you have given me all of that. You've trusted me to love you, to love them as deeply as you do. I live every single day of my life counting all my lucky stars that I have people as amazing as you in my life."

Emily sniffles as a few tears fall from her eyes. She smiles warmly and laughs lightly when JJ swipes them away, looking at the blonde lovingly. "I know this isn't a conventional proposal by any means," Emily adds quietly. "But when has anything in our lives ever been conventional? Why start now when it's always worked so well for us?"

Emily smiles as JJ lets out a tearful giggle before the brunette continues. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you three by my side. I want to be a permanent figure in Henry and Michael's lives. I want to grow old and spend the rest of our lives with you as my wife."

“Marry me,” Emily whispers again. “Will you marry me, Jennifer Jareau?”

JJ hiccups as silent tears stream down her face, smile so big her cheeks hurt. She nods slightly, leaning her forehead against Emily's. “Yes,” she whispers, pressing her lips back on her girlfriend’s.

Emily’s smile grows, her lips curling against JJ’s. “Yeah?” she laughs breathlessly in disbelief.

“Yes,” JJ confirms, her kisses becoming more firm. She keeps her lips pressed to Emily’s until she has to pull away for air. She smiles up at her fiancé, tucking a loose strand of black back up behind Emily’s ear. They stare into each other’s eyes, both filled to the brim with nothing but love for each other and their promise of forever together. “Wherever and whenever you ask, I will always say yes to marrying you, Emily Prentiss.”


End file.
